Rin's Confession
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Rin has had a crush on Nitori for a while now and finally decides to confess to him, but it doesn't really go as he planned. Rin/Nitori one-shot, post episode 12


The redhead gritted his teeth as he approached his room. Today was the day, he was done holding back and done pretending like he didn't care. He pushed all doubts and fears out of his mind as he wrenched open the door. His words caught in the throat at Nitori grinned up at him from his desk. "Welcome back Rin-senpai!"  
Rin opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. So he expressed his feelings in the only way he could, he strode over and kissed Nitori roughly. He immediately regretted this decision as he felt the younger male tense up.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I wasn't thinking" Rin stuttered out, blushing as he broke this kiss. "I'm going on a run."

"Senpai! Wait!" Nitori called after him, but the redhead was already out the door.

Rin took a deep breath trying to clear his head and trying to think of anything but the regret that gripped his heart. What if Nitori never talked to him again? As much as he hated to admit it, he could never bear that. Nitori's constant chatter used to be such an annoyance, but now he couldn't imagine going through his day without it. He shook his head and listened to the slap of his shoes against the pavement and his steady breathing as he tried to calm down.

He didn't return to the room until it was very late and he knew Nitori would be asleep. Rin let out a small sigh of relief when he entered the room and found it dark and quiet. He quickly stripped off his sweaty clothes in exchange for his pajamas and slid into bed.

But his relief was short lived, "Rin-senpai?" Nitori called, breaking the silence.

Rin internally swore, but he didn't respond, trying to pretend he was asleep.

"Senpai, I know you're not asleep, you just got in. We need talk about what happened earlier."

"Can we just drop it?"

"But why? I like you too Rin-senpai." Nitori admitted.

The redhead gasped in surprise, "Then why the hell didn't you kiss me back?"

"I was surprised, I never thought you could have those feelings for me." Nitori beamed, soft tears of joy falling down his face. "I mean I always thought you had feelings for Nanase-san."

"Haru? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you're always concerned with him whether it's beating him or regret for how you treated him. Plus at the competition, after you swam with Iwatobi, I've never seen anyone but him make you smile like that."

"Ai. Get down here."

"W-what?"

"I said get down here. Now." The redhead demanded. Nitori did what he was told and yelped softly in surprise as Rin's arm hooked around his waist, pulling him into his bed. Rin turned on lamp so Nitori could see his face. "Look at me."

Nitori gasped when his turquoise eyes connected with Rin's face. The elder wore the most dazzling smile that Nitori had ever seen. It lit up his senpai's entire face and made him feel all warm inside.

"I haven't been able to stop since you confessed."

"Really?" Nitori asked in disbelief a smile of his own creeping on to his face.

"Really and about Haru, he's my rival and my best friend." He watched as Nitori's face fell slightly and he tilted the younger's chin back up to face him. "Ai, don't do that. I'm not finished. I don't say things like this often so listen up. Haru made me happy because he made me remember why I swim and why I love it so much. Only he could show me that. Ai, you...you've done something no one else could do for me. You were _there_ even when I treated you terribly and even when I didn't think I needed you. How could I not fall for you? Oh and Haru's fucking Makoto, so there's that..."

The tears returned to Nitori's ocean colored eyes when Rin finished. He couldn't believe all this time Rin had needed him and Rin had wanted him.

The older male panicked when he saw the tears. "What did I do? Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not Rin-senpai! You said everything right, I'm just so happy." Nitori replied, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on the elder's lips. Rin placed his hands on Nitori's hips and drew him closer as he eagerly kissed back. The redhead nipped at the younger male's lower lip and Nitori gasped, accidentally granting his senpai access. Rin slipped his tongue into Nitori's mouth and rubbed his tongue against Nitori's, encouraging the younger male to participate. He shyly moved his tongue with Rin's earning a moan from his elder. The pair parted for air, both donning giddy smiles.

Rin yawned and flipped off the light, wrapping his arms around Nitori. "Good night Ai."

Nitori grinned and snuggled into the embrace, "Good night Rin-senpai."

"No."

"What?" The gray-haired male looked up into Rin's crimson eyes in surprise.

"I'm not your senpai, not anymore." Rin flushed, his face nearly matching his hair. "N-now that we're dating, call me by my name."

"We're dating?"

The redhead looked away, trying to keep his composure. "After all that? Of course we are, idiot."

Nitori's smile was so bright it nearly lit up the whole room, "I'm so happy Rin-chan!"

The elder turned to look into Nitori's bright blue orbs for a moment before pressing a fierce kiss onto his lips. "That was way too fucking cute! Don't call me that in public. Just Rin."

"Okay Rin-chan."

Rin pulled Nitori closer and buried his face into the younger's neck. "Stop it."

"Rin-chan..."

"Go to sleep Ai!"

Nitori pouted and kissed Rin's cheek, "Call me Ai-chan, please? Just once."

Rin blushed even more and scoffed, "Fine. Go to sleep Ai-chan."

Nitori fell asleep with a smile on his face, just missing the look of admiration and affection Rin gave him before falling himself.

* * *

Seconds ticked by on the stopwatch Rin held in his hand as he watched Nitori's graceful stroke. He was amazed how Nitori's arms cut through the water and pulled it back so smoothly. Had Nitori's stroke always looked like that? Maybe it had and he never noticed because he never used to pay attention to the first year. Nitori's swimming had gotten exponentially better in the past few weeks that they had been dating. Rin thought it was probably due to their late night swimming sessions, even though they usually led to just making out in the pool. A small smile graced Rin's face as he watched Nitori's turn and final sprint to the wall.

"How did I do?" Nitori asked as he got out of the pool.

Rin's smile widened a little, "You dropped six seconds, Ai."

"Really?!"

The redhead showed him the stopwatch, "Yeah. Good job."

Joy overflowed inside Nitori, thrilled by Rin's rare praise. Before he really realized what he was doing, he threw his arms around Rin's neck and kissed him. The redhead froze in surprise for a moment then he placed his hands on Nitori's waist, kissing him back.

Nitori pulled back, blushing once he realized what he did. The whole pool deck was silent as all eyes gravitated toward the newly outed couple. "I-I'm so sorry Rin! I...I didn't mean to! I was just so excited..."

The entire swim team watched for Rin's reaction, most of them expecting Rin to blow up. The redhead cleared his throat and smiled, ruffling Nitori's hair. "As you damn well should be. You've dropped six seconds and you've finally started to improve." Rin flashed the onlookers a quick glare, daring them to say something bad, before turning back to Nitori. "Now get back in there and do it again." Rin smirked and smacked Nitori's butt as the first year got on the block.

"R-Rin!" Nitori gasped in surprise.

The second year raised his eyebrows suggestively at his boyfriend. "I told you to get going already!"

Seijuuro walked over to Rin as Nitori dove in and started the set again. "So you and Nitori-kun, huh?"

"Yeah? What of it?" Rin answered with a challenge in his voice.

"No, nothing, we all knew the kid liked you, but almost none of the team thought you would like him back. I was the only that bet you did."

"You made money off my relationship?! Wait...you all knew he liked me?"

Seijuuro laughed, "Yeah, I think you were the last to find out."

Rin shook his head and turned his attention back to Nitori, mumbling under his breath. "Bastards..."

The captain watched Nitori swim as well, "I was wondering why his stroke seemed to change... It seems more fluid and precise now. I wonder if it's because he's happy?"

"What are going on about?"

"Well, holding in his feelings for you must have been a big burden, but now he's free."

Rin rolled his eyes and stopped the time as Nitori's hands hit connected with the wall. "Whatever."

Nitori's clear eyes looked up at the pair from the water, "how did I do?"

"Dropped another three seconds." Rin held out hand to Nitori who gladly took it and climbed out. "Time me, I want to get one last set in." Nitori nodded and took the stopwatch, watching Rin's graceful dive.

"So," the captain prompted, "congrats on finally getting the guts to confess."

"M-Mikoshiba-san! You knew?"

The captain nodded, "Rin-kun was probably the only one who didn't."

"Oh, but actually Rin confessed first."

"Huh...I wouldn't have expected that one. For future notice, no PDA on the pool deck, okay?"

"Nitori's cheeks stained pink, "I-I...I'm sorry it won't happen again!"

"Good." The captain waved over his shoulder and walked off.

The first year turned back to the pool stopping the time as Rin finished his butterfly. "You dropped four seconds Rin!" Nitori beamed as he offered a towel to Rin and headed toward the locker room. Rin grabbed Nitori's arm after they finished collecting their things. "What's wrong senpai?"

"You didn't think you'd get off that easy for outing me to the whole team, did you?" Rin smirked and started pulling him toward their room.

Nitori's eyes widened in surprise and fear as his elder dragged him off, "Wait Rin! I'm sorry! It was an accident! Riiiiiin...!"

The second year shut and locked the door when they got to their room. His smirk grew wider as he shoved Nitori down onto his bunk and then climbed on top of him. Rin leaned down, kissing Nitori's neck and then biting the spot rather roughly.

"Ahhhnn...Rin-chan, I'm sorry." The gray-haired male moaned, squirming underneath Rin. Nitori continued to moan in pleasure as Rin nipped and sucked at every inch of his neck, leaving little marks. "Wait! The whole team will see those!" Nitori protested

"Not my problem." The redhead grinded their hips together, moaning himself, before attacking the younger male's lips. Rin bit and pulled at Nitori's lower lip as he kissed him. The gray-hair boy gasped and opened his mouth, eagerly waiting for his senpai's tongue. Rin smirked into the kiss before thrusting his tongue in Nitori's mouth and fighting hard for dominance. To his surprise, Nitori didn't back down easily and just give it to him, the kid had some fight in him. Rin finally pulled away to catch his breath and sat up. "You actually like it kind of rough, don't you? I never would have expected that..." Nitori blushed and hid his face behind his hands, nodding. The second year chuckled and got up from the bed, pulling his shirt off.

"Where are you going?" Nitori shifted, trying to hide the bulge in his swimsuit.

"I need a shower."

"Oh okay."

"I could take care of that little problem of yours if you want...I still haven't rewarded you for all that time you dropped." Rin winked, his eyes drifting to Nitori's crotch.

Nitori nodded eagerly and got up from the bed, following Rin to the bathroom. "I love you Rin."

"I-I love you too." The redhead flushed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Nitori grinned, "Your blush is so cute Rin-chan!"

"I am not cute!"

"Uh huh, whatever you say senpai." Nitori smiled as Rin shut the bathroom door.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello all! This is my first Free! and Rintori fic so I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought. :) **_

_**~Hope out! **_


End file.
